


Handsome Man Down the Hall

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Funny, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: The guy down the hall. Or the hot new neighbor. Or the hot neighbor down the hall is what Steve calls him. The dark haired guy. Scratch that. The handsome man down the hall-"I should know his name by now."The thing is... Steve can't speak when he sees him. All he does is stare, drool, say something stupid and then freeze. In that order.





	Handsome Man Down the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluff that I wrote on the road during my hiatus. It's silly. Oh and I'm Steve in real life. Honestly :P

 

 

 

 

The guy down the hall. Or the hot new neighbor. Or the hot neighbor down the hall is what Steve calls him. The dark haired guy. Scratch that. The handsome man down the hall-   
  
"I should know his name by now."   
  
The thing is... Steve can't speak when he sees him. All he does is stare, drool, say something stupid and then freeze. In that order.

 

@@   


 

The first time he finds out that the apartment down the hall is occupied is when he sees the said guy carry two duffel bags and push a box inside with his worn out boots. The guy was wearing ripped jeans and a black leather jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath. His hair was in a messy bun. He had sharp cheekbones, pretty mouth and an intense look in his eyes.    
  
The guy turns and nods toward him with a smile even though he looks exhausted.    
  
Steve - a brick of a guy, an adult - stares, drools and then puts his hand up, waving wildly. "Welcome aboard!"   
  
The guy frowns slightly and then chuckles quietly before getting inside his place.    
  
Steve freezes in that stance and then frowns hard. 

"Welcome aboard?" He whispers to himself.  _ What the hell... _   
  
Then he walks back inside his apartment, locking the door behind him. 

 

@@

 

Second time he sees him, Steve is getting his mail down in the lobby of their building. As soon as his eyes connect with the eyes of Handsome Man Down the Hall, he waves his mail around.    
  
"Mail," Steve announces brightly. "It's good. Technology, bad."   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall pauses before smiling wide. Then he opens his own mailbox and chuckles, shaking his head in the process.    
  
Steve is horrified as he replays in his head what he's said.  _ Oh my God _ .    
  
But he also freezes and can't run all the way up to his place.    
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall gets his mail and looks at Steve. And the latter forgets how to breathe as the guy gives him a look. A long, dreamy gaze from under his long lashes before leaving.   
  
Steve stares at him until he can't see him anymore. Then he coughs so loud remembering that he literally forgot to breathe.

 

@@

 

Steve is on his knees in the hallway, looking for his missing eye-contact. He was rubbing his eye earlier and somehow - because he's as Nat calls him ‘Hercules’ - it stuck to his fingers and then the rest is history.   
  
He huffs as he spreads his hands over the carpeted floor, trying to sense the invisible little thing.   
  
To his damned luck, Handsome Man Down the Hall gets out of his place and pauses when he sees Steve.    
  
And of course Steve strikes again.    
  
"I wear eye-glasses," he blurts. He doesn't.   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall tilts his head to the side before looking down at where Steve's hands are.    
  
So Steve feels he needed to elaborate upon realizing what he's said. "They're small."

_Nope, that doesn't help._  
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall looks more confused and is about to say something when there's a ringing sound. It’s his cellphone.    
  
Steve stares as Handsome Man Down the Hall pulls it out, looks at the screen and rushes down the stairs. 

 

@@

 

Steve finally resorts to his best friend for help.    
  
"I can't save your ass every time, Rogers," Nat says on the other end of the line.   
  
Steve is pacing in his kitchen. "It's not every time. I can take care of myself most times. I've always been smooth."   
  
"Never."   
  
"But this one...he's...I don't..."   
  
"Jesus, Steve, you can't finish your sentences."   
  
"See!"   
  
"Just say hi."   
  
Steve stops pacing as his heart starts beating crazy at the notion.    
  
"Maybe I should move out."   
  
Nat hangs up on him.

 

@@

 

Another time finds him taking out his trash in the middle of the night. As soon as he gets out of his place, he sees Handsome Man Down the Hall just getting inside his own.    
  
Steve quickly feels obligated to explain. Which he shouldn't. But he does.   
  
He holds the big black trash bag up. "I'm trash."   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall stops before closing his door only to let out a tired soft laugh before closing his door quietly.   
  
Steve wants to explain that he meant to say 'I'm taking out the trash' but ...    
  
_ Oh what's the point anyway.  _  He sighs and goes about his business.

 

@@

 

"Here," Nat says after he opens the door.   
  
He looks down at his hands that are now occupied by the very small kitten.    
  
He looks up, petrified. "Wha-"   
  
"I'm gonna be outta town this weekend. Take care of my baby."   
  
And she leaves. Just like that. In his hurry to run after her, Steve bumps into the door frame, kitten burrowed in his chest.

"Wait, Nat!"   
  
She's already gone.

 

@@

 

The kitten, Spidey, is somewhere and Steve is trying not to panic. He opens the door to look for her and thankfully finds her by the door. She is trying to climb the wooden frame.    
  
"Jesus Christ you scared me."   
  
He winces as he hugs her. He's shirtless and one of her claws dig into his skin but doesn't care. He breathes deeply in relief and rubs her neck. "Don't ever do that again."   
  
The sound of a door opening makes him look up and he wishes he didn't. Handsome Man Down the Hall looks like he stepped out of GQ magazine. Dressed to the ninth. He pauses once he sees Steve stranded there in the middle of the hall.    
  
Steve gulps and bites on his tongue, trying not to say anything stupid. He succeeds until this time things take a turn...for the worst. Handsome Man Down the Hall is actually heading his way, walking - no, sauntering - towards him. His hands are playing with the keys and his confidence is radiating off him like crazy.    
  
Steve feels he'll have a heart attack or that his heart has traveled up his throat and is gonna choke him to death. 

Poor Spidey...she will have to fend for herself this weekend.   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall stands right in his face and without breaking eye-contact, he reaches with his hand and gently rubs the kitten between the ears.    
  
Steve loses the battle. He says rather loudly, "This is a kitten."   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall lets out a small laugh, his eyes shining, and then shakes his head at Steve. He leans over and Steve is sure he's died and went to heaven or hell or somewhere. Handsome Man Down the Hall tries to get a glimpse of the kitten's face. Instead, Spidey puts its paw up and that makes Handsome Man Down the Hall smile warmly at the little thing. He shakes the paw before looking up. 

He gives Steve a look that should be illegal. Steve will ask Sam to look into it, being a cop and all.   
  
Steve watches as Handsome Man Down the Hall turns and leaves. 

 

@@

 

Steve holds the door for Mrs. Krasinski and proceeds to take her shopping bags.   
  
"Oh, Steve, you don't have to, sweetheart. I can manage."   
  
He smiles and takes the bags regardless. "I know you're perfectly capable Mrs. Krasinski, but I insist."   
  
"Such a charmer."   
  
He blushes and shakes his head as they both walk to her ground-floor apartment. "Hardly. Sometimes I barely string two meaningful words together."   
  
"I find that hard to believe." And she unlocks her door. "Thanks, dear. I can manage from here."   
  
He gives her the bags and she asks, "Oh, how is the painting going?"   
  
"Great. Almost done with a portrait commission."   
  
"I think I'll ask you to do a portrait of my little grandkid. Don't worry. He's a quiet little thing."   
  
Steve laughs slightly. "There's always a time slot for you. Anytime."   
  
"Hardly charming he says." She shakes her head at him before pulling out an apple from one of the bags. "Here. For the trouble."   
  
"No-"   
  
"But I insist."   
  
He smiles in appreciation and takes it. When she closes the door after her, he looks at the apple and it looks divine. He throws it in the air, twice, but then stops dead in his tracks when he sees that Handsome Man Down the Hall is leaning on the wall two doors down.   
  
He is dressed casual but it still makes Steve go crazy.    


Steve stares. This time he will  _ not _ utter a word.   
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall smirks before starting to walk his way.    
  
Steve is ready to vomit his heart out.    
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall walks right up to him and tilts his head to the side, eyeing the apple and then Mrs. Krasinski’s place.    
  
"So you  _ do _ know how to carry on an actual meaningful conversation."    
  
Steve almost swoons at the deep voice. This is the first time that he hears his voice. This is the first time that he’s speaking. And he’s speaking now. To Steve. 

_Jesus Christ!_  
  
Handsome Man Down the Hall shakes his head at Steve, beaming at him. "You are something else, I swear. _Mail is good, technology bad...welcome aboard_...I mean..." 

He chuckles, eyes warm. He’s blushing too and Steve wants to paint him right then and there before he lets the ground swallow him.   
  
"But then I hear you just now charming the lovely Mrs. Krasinski... and I'm sorta, kinda hurt and offended."   
  
Steve is taken aback by that. He never thought of it that way. He wants to tell him that it’s just because he was too handsome. That he stole his breath every time and that was why he couldn’t say anything. 

Like now.

"Oh...uh...not...I..."

“Am I not charm-worthy for you?” Handsome Man Down the Hall asks softly, eyes hopeful. 

“I … uh…" Steve wants to scream that he's more than worthy. He's romance-worthy, love-worthy, but he can't get his mouth to work.  _ Damn it! _

Handsome Man Down the Hall purses his lips before sighing softly. 

“Fine. I'll start.” He extends his hand and says, “Hi. I'm Bucky Barnes.”

Steve is frozen now for sure and is still staring. This time at the ringed hand extended his way. 

Handsome Man Down the Hall - no - Bucky Barnes reaches for Steve’s limp hand and takes it in his. He’s shaking it now and Steve finally does participate. He doesn’t let go though. 

Bucky doesn’t let go either. “I’m not gonna lie. I already know your name.”

Steve’s eyes widen at that and Bucky Barnes nods toward Mrs. Krasinski’s place. “Heard our lovely neighbor. You’re Steve.”

Steve finally gulps and nods like an idiot. He’s trying to summon up his courage and sensibilities but Bucky Barnes doesn’t give him a chance to breathe with those eyes and that smirk on his beautiful mouth.

“I gotta confess something Steve and I hope you don’t mind…” He lets go of Steve’s hand and tucks the wild strand of hair behind his ear before putting his hands in his pocket. He looks nervous all of a sudden.

“I was gonna come over and introduce myself that day...but the way you stumbled on words and the things you’ve said,” Bucky Barnes chuckles a little. “It was so cute and heart-warming that I decided to not say anything whenever we met. So I’d hear what you'd have to say.”

Steve doesn’t know how to feel about that and it prompts Bucky Barnes to elaborate. “I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you or play you but it was too damn adorable until…” he throws his hands in the air, frustrated. “Say something, Steve.”

And Steve doesn't disappoint as he blurts. “Marry me.”

Bucky Barnes lets out a hearty breathy laugh and takes another step, invading Steve’s personal space. “I think I know how to fix this problem of yours when it comes to talking to me.”

Then to Steve’s utter horror, Bucky Barnes takes hold of his chin and lays a gentle, soft kiss on his lips. 

And Steve feels alive, like he found what he’s been missing all along. 

When he opens his eyes, he finds that Bucky Barnes has just opened his eyes and is looking at him dreamily. 

Steve whispers, “You’re like my prince charming.”

Bucky Barnes smiles and whispers back, hand going to Steve’s waist. “Now that’s a complete very well-constructed thought.”

Steve smiles back and then chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. 

Bucky Barnes steals the apple in his hand and takes a bite. “Come on, Snow White. Let’s start with coffee and if you play your cards right, I just may end up marrying you.”

“That's one outcome I'm okay with.”

Steve offers his arm to him and Bucky Barnes takes it. “So tell me about you Steve.”

Steve smiles and looks Bucky’s way as he opens the door of the building, leading them out. 

“Well, I'm an artist…”

 

@@

 

Steve no longer stares, drools and says something stupid before freezing when he sees Bucky Barnes. 

Well, that is if you don't count their wedding day.

  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE


End file.
